


Complicated

by Dylansoperfect



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Basketball, Basketball Player Derek, Everyone Is Alive, Famous Derek, First Meetings, Jock Derek, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 05:06:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7154756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylansoperfect/pseuds/Dylansoperfect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Stiles text a random number the last thing he expects is it to be Derek Hale, the famous basketball player.</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>Derek is basically a college version of Steph Curry and end up falling for a boy who got his number out of a textbook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complicated

"Scott did you write in my textbook again?" Stiles yells throwing off his beanie rubbing his tired eyes.

"No why?" A shout comes from the kitchen where his best friend Scott is putting away groceries.

"There's numbers written on this page dude. I think it's a phone number" Stiles says squinting while examining the ten digits sprawled out in front of him.

"Call them"

"No I'm not going to call some random person what would I even say?"

"Hey, your number is in this textbook" Scott shrugs walking out of the kitchen with a sandwich in hand.

"No way man"

"I'll give you twenty bucks"

Stiles considers his options in his head. What's the worst that could happen right? It's not like he'd even be seeing the person, all it would take is a few words and he'd be done. But what if this person was a psychopath? Someone who's been sitting and waiting for someone to contact them so they can track them down and slaughter them. College isn't going that well anyways. 

"How about a text for fifteen?"

"Deal"

Stiles: Hey dude I found your number in a text book

Unknown: what the hell where?

Stiles: University of Berkeley library

Unknown: God damn it. My friend Erica wrote that years ago

Stiles: Dang how many years ago? Do you have like a family and kids?

Unknown: 2 years ago and no I'm a junior and I do not have kids

Stiles: Well that's good

Derek POV

"Erica!" Derek yelled from where he was sitting on the couch icing his sore ankle.

After basketball practice he saw a text from an unsaved number telling him that his cellphone number was written down in a textbook. Derek left Berkeley after his freshman year when Syracuse offered him a four year full paid scholarship for basketball. After not only being the seasons top scorer but breaking the record for most points scored in a single season by a freshman AND getting rookie of the year he became pretty well known in the world of college basketball. After his first year colleges were offering crazy deals for him to play for them but he ultimately decided to move back to New York to be with his sisters. Derek wasn't big headed but if whoever this person is finds who he is they'll no doubt sell him number.

"What do you want Hale?" Erica asks walking out of Boyd's room putting on a shirt.

"You wrote down my number in a textbook?"

"Yeah, why?" She says casually grabbing the remote from him.

"Some kid just texted me and told me he found my number"

"Is it a boy? Is he cute?" Erica asks wiggling her eyebrows earning her a disapproving look from Boyd as he makes his way out of his room and takes a seat next to her. "Not for me babe, for him"

"I don't know I didn't ask"

"Well ask him obviously!"

"I'm not going to ask some random person if they're cute"

"You're Derek Hale you can do whatever you want" She laughs turning the channel to a rerun of his game from a few days earlier. During his sophomore year Derek decided that he wouldn't watch his own games. He'll admit in high school he thought the idea of seeing himself play on TV would be the coolest thing ever but now it was just... weird. There was something not right about watching yourself for entertainment.

"Whatever, I'm just going to tell them to delete my number"

"You're no fun" The blonde girl pouts her red lips turning the channel after realizing she's not going to get a rise out of the other boy.

Derek: Erase it

Unknown: Can I erase every other number so it's like a guessing game?  
Whoever this kid was, he was strange. 

Derek: I guess if u want

Unknown: Awesome dude

Derek's life goes back to normal with his usually practice, class, practice, sleep schedule for a few days before another text message comes while he's in his US History class taking notes.

Unknown: What's the due process model?

Derek: What?

Unknown: Ya know criminal justice system?... due process? You read the textbook you should know man

Derek: Don't u have the book now?

Unknown: Yes but I'm taking a test and I seem to have forgotten the answer... and forgotten to study. Come on dude just help me outttt

Derek: I'm not going help u cheat on a test

Unknown: Just once I promise!

Derek: Fine, it's the type of justice system based on absolute rights

Unknown: Thank man! You're a life saver.

Turns out it wasn't a onetime thing. For the next hour Derek sat in class ignoring his own lesson to help this stranger on their test. Normally he would have told someone to fuck off if they asked him to help them cheat on a test but even if Derek didn't want to admit it, he was sort of lonely. Despite always being around his teammates, being surrounded by fans two times a week, and dealing with his insane sisters, Derek kind of enjoyed talking to someone who didn't know who he was. Normally people who are all trying to sneak their way into his life while others straight out tell him the insane things they'd be willing to do to be with him.

Unknown: Dude you're a life saver. I own you my life, my soul

Derek: i no. u can keep ur soul

Stiles POV

It was now winter break and Stiles was more than happy to get 3 weeks away from school. He was currently squished in between Scott and Lydia as all of his friends sat around with their significant others. Stiles wasn't bitter, not at all. He's been single his whole life despite having the occasional one night stand or 'spring fling' but being single hadn't really bothered him until now. Scott was moving out to live with his high school sweetheart and Jackson and Lydia just got ENGAGED! Who even gets engaged this young?

Despite his misery of not having a significant other, he did have someone who made him feel not so lonely anyone. That was the mysterious Syracuse boy who started out as a random text and resulted in a blossoming friendship even though Scott called it a crush. After Stiles forgot to study for his test, he texted the boy which lead to homework help, which lead to asking what he was doing, which eventually lead to nonstop texting at all times unless the other boy was busy. Even after their months of texting, Syracuse Boy was hesitant to tell Stiles his name which lead Stiles to believing that he indeed could be a serial killer. It didn't add up though, Stiles knew countless stories about the boy’s family and stories of his friends and time at college but the boy would change the subject every time Stiles asked for his name.

Syracuse Boy: I'm stuck at home babysitting wbu?

Stiles: At one of my best friends engagement party bored and terribly single

Syracuse Boy: ouch. Y ddnt you bring a date

In response Stiles sends a picture of himself rolling his eyes as his head rests on the sleeve of his black sweater. That was another thing, Stiles has sent numerous pictures and videos of himself but Syracuse Boy has sent none, zero, zilch. But sometimes he’d give him little compliments that despite him claims made his heart flutter a little.

Syracuse Boy: Definitely dateable

Stiles: It's not fair that you know what I look like but you won't return the favor

Syracuse Boy: Stiles, I told u its complicated

Derek POV

"Derek stop being a wimp and just tell him your name"

"What if he finds out who I am?"

"You're not the only Derek that goes to Syracuse you conceited prick"

"Laura watch your mouth, your kids are here" Derek says shielding the ears of his sisters twin boys. Laura rolls her eyes at her brother grabbing the hands of her kids and walking them to the door. "Just tell him before you lose him"

Laura is one of the few people in Derek’s life who knows about Stiles. Stiles, the boy who randomly texted him one day and is now the most contacted person in Derek's phone besides maybe his coach. Whenever Derek isn't at a game or practice, he's texting Stiles talking about anything and everything. He's not sure what it is about Stiles that makes him want to talk to him so much. Stiles just has a way of making everything feel better even when things feel hopeless.

It has nothing to do with Stiles' pretty amber eyes, or the moles that dot his face and body making Derek wonder if the trail continues in lower regions. It’s definitely not the skin tight sweaters he wears or the beanies he wears that give him hat hair in the most endearing way, it’s none of that. 

Derek: Derek

Stiles: That's your name?

Derek: Yes

Stiles: Awesome dude! Thanks so much it seems really fitting even though I don't know what you look like

Derek: Ur a dork

Stiles: But you like me though (;

Derek: Sadly

It is now February and for the first time ever in Derek's life he was nervous about a game. This wasn't any game though; this was the basketball team’s game against none other than the University of Berkeley. The University of Berkeley where Stiles went.

Derek shouldn't be this nervous, he really shouldn't. Stiles told him that he's never even watched a basketball game on TV let alone gone to a basketball game so there's no way he'd see Derek. After giving all of his bags to the pilot and boarding the plane, he takes his usual seat next to Isaac and Boyd. Considering that California is all the way on the other side of the country, the team decided to spend the extra money and just fly.

"So are you going to talk to you boyfriend?" Isaac asks starring out the window at the ground.

"He's not my boyfriend"

"But you want him to be"

"I never said that" Derek sighs closing his eyes in an attempt to fall asleep. With the friend he has, he should have known that wasn't going to happen they loved to badger his about things that weren’t there business. There most recent topic, Stiles. 

"Isaac is right for once"

"I think I like you better when you don't talk Boyd"

The dark skinned boy just laughs at his friend, "Whatever man, you like the kid. You should at least talk to him while you can"

No one understands. As soon as Stiles knows who he is everything will be different, he won't treat him the same. Playing basketball was Derek's first love and he's always loved it but the better he got the more attention he got. Sure there's perks and good things about being known nationwide but sometimes Derek wished that he could trade it in to have a normal life where he didn't have to guess who was really his friend and who was there for the fame. 

"It's not that simple"

Isaac rolls his eyes at his friend, "You said it yourself that he's never seen a basketball game he's not going to care who you are"

"You don't know that"

"Just like you don't know that he'll freak out"

Derek chooses to ignore his friends rather than playing into their bate. It doesn't take long for him to fall asleep and after the intense training session he had yesterday that led him to being tired and extremely sore. By the time he wakes, they have arrived at the Oakland International Airport. Despite being in enemy territory the airport is filled with fans yelling and screaming the players’ names struggling to get their hand on one them.

After stopping to take a few pictures and talk to a few kids all the players board the bus waiting outside to take them the rest of the way to the university. Checking his phone Derek notices a text message from Stiles.

Stiles: Derekkk HELP ME

Derek: What's going on?? Are u dying?

Stiles: No but it's just as bad

Derek: Drama queen

Stiles: You wound me Derek 

Stiles: I've been dragged too the place of my death

Derek: and wheres that? the gym

Stiles: Close enough. The basketball game today

All of the muscles in Derek's body freeze. There's no way. What would the odds be that Stiles would go to his game out of all games? There has to be another game, a different game that Stiles is at. One where Derek won’t be.

Derek: what game

Stiles: Berkeley is playing Syracuse today and Scott and his girlfriend are in love with one of the players so I've been dragged along against my will

Derek: what player is that

Stiles: Isaac something. They practically wet themselves at the mention of his name

Derek cracks a laugh at that drawing the attention of his friends. "What's got you so happy?"

"Apparently Scott and his girlfriend are bringing Stiles to see you"

Isaac quirks an eyebrow at him, "Let them know I'm totally up for a threesome"

"Tell them yourself"

"Wait what? Are you the broody little boy actually going to talk to Stiles?"

"If I see him then yes I will. I can't hide from him forever" Derek shrugs like his heart isn't pounding at an unhealthy rate inside of his body.

Derek: I'll be there

Stiles: What like at the game?

Derek: Yeah

Stiles POV

"So the boy you've been talking to is coming here? To this game?" Scott asks trying to calm down a hyperventilating Stiles.

"Yes! He just told me! I can't let him see me like this Scott!"

"Stiles you look the same as always"

"Exactly!"

"I'm sure it'll be okay Stiles" Allison says encouragingly beaming her Disney princess smile at him.

"Look they're coming in now!" Scott yells as the stadium burst into noise as both the Berkeley fans and the Syracuse fans explode as the opposing team enters.

"There's Lahey" Allison says dreamily looking at a boy with blonde hair and crystal colored eyes. Okay so it was understandable why his best friends have been plotting a three some with him since high school.

Stiles was too busy freaking out to pay attention to the players as he sends a series of panicked messages not getting any response. What could he possibly be doing? Sitting somewhere in here staring at Stiles watching him make a fool of himself over him. During his panic Stiles feels his phone vibrate in his hands signaling a text message.

Derek: Where are you sitting?

Stiles: Right under Syracuse's hoop I think

Looking around Stiles tries to find anyone looking at them or in their direction but he comes up with nothing. It's useless. Derek's probably not even here. Stiles has probably been getting Catfished this whole time while a group of people sit around at laugh at his expense while messaging him.

His gaze turns toward the Syracuse bench where the players are getting ready to start their warm up. His eyes immediately meet with the green eyes of one of the players that easily resembles some kind of Greek god. It was literally unfair the way this dude looked, he was unfairly attractive. The man’s jaw was lined with dark stubble making his jawline look like it could cut the gym in half. Even though he was wearing sweatpants and jacket Stiles could tell that his body was firm and toned. This man is literally sex on legs. However, when he opened his mouth, his large front teeth make him look more childlike and bunnyish making him more approachable.

"Why are you eyeing down Hale?"

"What?" Stiles shakes his head pulling himself out of his trance to turn to Scott.

"Derek Hale, the player you're eye raping"

"Derek?" There's no way. Derek would have told him if he played for Syracuse right? Told him that he was coming.

"Yes, Derek. Is that Syracuse boy?" Allison asks perking up at the suggestion.

"I... I don’t know. I don't think" Stiles stutters looking over at the Hale kid who seems to be in a very heated conversation with Lahey and another boy.

"Go talk to him" Scott suggests.

"No way! He's going to think I'm some groupie"

"Well it looks like you don't have to, he's coming this way"

"What!?"

Following the eyes of Scott and Allison, Stiles turns around to see none other than Derek Hale, the Greek god behind him. "Um, hi" He squeaks out.

"Hi, it's me.. um Derek" The man says rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly as a blush spreads through his cheeks down his neck.

"So you play for Syracuse?"

Derek hesitates before answering, "Yeah"

"Are you any good?" At the question a small smile spreads over Derek face. If Stiles falls in love a little at the way his eyes crinkle as he smiles no one has to know.

"I'm alright" Derek says earning a scoff from Scott behind them.

The two boys stare at each other thinking about everything they've talked about and told each other in the last six months. It seemed so surreal to be facing each other in the flesh after only talking over the phone never even hearing their voice.

"Hale! Get out here and warm up, you can talk to your boyfriend later!"

At those words the whole Syracuse team and the rest of the gym begins to hoot and holler at the boys. A light blush falls over Derek's face as Stiles turns a dark shade of crimson. The whole gym was looking at the two now waiting for one of them to make a move.

"Well you should probably go practice so you don't suck or anything" Stiles blushes even harder realizing what he just said. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean..."

"No you're probably right" Derek laughs spurting another dazzling smile at Stiles making him feel weak in the knees. Turning around Derek begins to walk away grabbing a ball from Isaac.

"Derek!" Stiles yells making the man look at him, "Goodluck"

Turns out Derek is better than good. By the end of the second quarter Syracuse was leading the board by 50 points most of which being scored from Derek. He'd moved around the court like it was first nature to him as he dash round other players making shots in the Berkeley players faces. Stiles was in a trance watching the older boy play. The few times Stiles caught Derek's eyes he'd smile and make an impossible shot walking away looking insanely smug about it. Derek was simply put a wet dream. A tall toned, beautiful wet dream.

"I can't believe Derek hale has been your boyfriend this whole time" Allison whispers as the second half starts up.

Stiles instantly blushes, "He's not my boyfriend"

"Then what is he?"

"A friend"

"Sure" Scott scoffs laughing at his friend’s expense.

As the two get into a heated argument the game is in full swing behind them. Stiles doesn't notice the loud yells of 'heads up' signaling the ball that Lahey just threw was coming straight towards him at lightning speed. Just as he turns around the ball connects with his face causing a loud smack to echo the gym as he cradles his face. Derek is the first one to him following Isaac right behind his looking extremely guilty.

"Stiles! Are you okay?" Derek asks frantically pulling his hands off his face.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean -" Isaac starts and stops midsentence when Derek shoot him a piercing glare. 

Stiles slowly lifts his face revealing his reddened face and slightly swollen lip already growing from the hit.

"Are you bleeding or hurt?" Derek continues to prob and examine the smaller boy.

"I'm okay. I'm just really embarrassed" Stiles mumbles looking around at all the eyes concentrated on him. The pain he could with but everybody staring at him? He definitely wanted to crawl under a rock and never come out. 

"You just got hit in the face and you're embarrassed?" Derek laughs leaning his head against Stiles' forehead knowing that he's not hurting. The buzzer behind them rings out signaling that the game is going to start back up.

"Go and play. Me and my pride will be fine" With one last look Derek smiles at Stiles quickly planting a kiss on his forehead before turning back to the court.

Just as Stiles thinks that Derek is going back onto the court he quickly turns around with a strangely nervous look on his face. Stiles is confused as he watches Derek quickly makes his way back to him leaning in a pressing his full lips on his thin ones before running back on the court and joining the game. Stiles is breathing hard stumbling trying to get any words out at what Derek just did. He just kissed him in front of the whole gym, hell in front of the whole country. Videos of that kiss would be all over the internet in the next few minutes. Even with the nerves of everyone in the world seeing him Stiles couldn’t help the hopeful feeling bubbling inside of his chest.

After the game when Syracuse had demolished Berkeley's team winning over them 122 - 62. Of course Derek made the last shot shooting a last minute three pointer seconds before the buzzer went off causing the whole gymnasium to burst into commotion either in anger or join. No one is surprised when Derek and Stiles leave together and spend to weekend together just like no one is surprised when they announce their relationship a few weeks later.

The sports world is thrown into a frenzy at Derek's blatant lack of care for anyone's thoughts on him being openly gay. ESPN does a whole story on how Hale is going to change the world of sports for the LGBT community and surprisingly everyone is really supportive about his relationship. It's still not a surprise when Stiles makes the decision to transfer to Syracuse and a few years later Derek is playing pro proudly displaying an 'S' tattoo in the place of his engagement ring. Turns out things weren’t so complicated.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write a texting fic or a basketball fic for so long so I just decided to make one that's both. Depending on the feedback I get from this I might make a this series were I get more into detail about their relationship.   
> I hope you guys like it, thank you for reading!


End file.
